Śmierć ma oczy błękitne i zimne
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Tytuł za Sapkowskim.   Fay decyduje się zrobić to, po co udał się w podróż, ale to wcale nie jest proste. KuroFay. Poważnie, o cierpieniu duszy i psychiki.


Księżniczka coś wyczuwała, był tego pewny. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i w jej zielonych oczach widział troskę, gdy odprowadzała go wzrokiem, a on po krótkim _dobranoc _wyszeptanym wymuszonym głosemschował się w swojej sypialni. Opierając się o zamknięte drzwi, przeklął sam siebie, chcąc zesłać na swoją nic nie wartą osobę piekielny deszcz klątw, które dołączyły by do tych, które już na nim ciążyły. Zaciskając mocno pięści i przygryzając wargi, ruszył w kierunku niedbale zasłanego łóżka. Nie spał od wielu nocy, ostatnie dnie spędzał cały czas w tym pokoju, jak ślepa ćma obijając się o ściany z bezsilności i nienawiści do samego siebie. Ostry nóż nasączony magiczną trucizną za każdym razem był chwytany w bladą dłoń i rzucany z pasją o milczące ściany. To, co musiał zrobić, by spełnić obietnicę przed niemal wieku, złożoną osobie, z którą dzielił krew i umysł, niszczyło go, sprawiało, że wariował. Dostawał obłędu, ale niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy już będzie po fakcie, jego umysł zostanie opleciony jeszcze większą plątaniną rozpaczy i bólu. Ten fakt ranił go jeszcze bardziej i już nie pomagały modlitwy czy inkantacje mające na celu uspokoić burzącą się w nim magię, która cierpiała razem z jego duszą, będąc z nią nieodwołalnie złączona, jak u każdego, kto nosił miano maga. Gdy patrzył w lustro, widział śmierć o błękitnych oczach zrodzonych z lodu, wśród którego się wychował i jasnych, potarganych włosach, ironicznie nadających mu wygląd niewiniątka, o szczupłym ciele, łudząco sprawiającym wrażenie słabego, ukrywającego magię, przedwieczną moc mieszkającą w jego sercu. Sercu, które od dziesięcioleci, jakie przeżył jako długowieczny mag, zarosło mrokiem i niczym marionetka było sterowanie przez zręczne palce kogoś, dla kogo czyjaś śmierć była tylko nic nie znaczącym szczegółem w wielkim planie, który sobie obmyślił. I choć ta iskierka sprzeciwu wciąż się tliła, wiedział, że nie może odmówić, bo jeśli to zrobi, ktoś, kto zginął z jego winy, już nigdy do niego nie wróci. Bezgłośnie łkając, sięgnął po nóż. Zimna stal była jak lód, w który musiał zamienić teraz swoje serce, by przetrwać nawałnicę krwi, jaką przyjdzie mu wywołać. Łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, nacisnął klamkę. Nie był gotowy, nigdy nie był i już wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie. Niczym bezwładna marionetka zwiesił głowę, zbierając w sobie resztki rozbitych uczuć, by odsunąć je od siebie w najgłębszą czeluść swego serca i związać brakiem litości. Wślizgnął się w ciemność korytarza, jak cień przemykając przez chłodne powietrze. Przyległ do ściany obok innych drzwi i biorąc głęboki oddech wszedł, czując się jak nowo mianowany kat, idący na pierwszą egzekucję. Nóż błysnął lekko w bladym świetle lampki niczym ślepia drapieżcy. Księżniczka, zaledwie szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, spała zwinięta w kłębek, z wplecioną dłonią w krótkie, rude włosy. Zmęczona tym wszystkim, zmęczona nieustanną gonitwą po wymiarach, niekiedy brakiem jedzenia i dachu nad głowa, strachem o przyjaciół, gdy ci w jej obronie doznawali ran. Odruchowo dotknął zasłoniętego opaską oczodołu. Pamiętał, jak przepraszała go, że to przez nią był w agonii, jak ryzykowała swoim życiem, by jakoś się odpłacić. Poczuł wstyd, wyobrażając sobie jej spojrzenie, gdyby wiedziała o tym wszystkim – spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania, strachu, zapewne obrzydzenia. Dziewczyna miała wyjątkowo dobre i wrażliwe serce, był więc pewny, że taka zdrada z pewnością by nią wstrząsnęła. Nie chciał jej zawieść, więc… więc musiał zrobić to szybko. Przybliżył się do posłania, zagryzając nerwowo wargi i ścisnął nóż w ręku. Delikatnie zsunął kołdrę z ramion dziewczyny. Nie obudziła się, jedynie lekko zadrżała i mruknęła coś przez sen. Wypatrzył odpowiednie miejsce na odsłoniętej szyi, tam, gdzie spokojnie biło tętno. Zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrza, podejmując dramatyczną decyzję i w ułamek sekundy zmienił ją w czyn, podnosząc nóż do góry. Ostrze przecięło bezgłośnie powietrze i zawisło nad skórą dziewczyny, dygocząc w nagle trzęsących się dłoniach, które zdradziecko powstrzymały się przed ciosem. I wtedy czyjaś ręka silnie chwyciła jego nadgarstki, niemal miażdżąc mu kości. Poczuł gwałtownie szarpnięcie do tyłu i tracąc równowagę padł oszołomiony na kolana. Nóż wysunął się spomiędzy jego palców i upadł na podłogę, gdzie został przydeptany czyjąś stopą. Brzdęk metalu poderwał ze snu księżniczkę, która patrzyła na rozgrywającą się scenę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Co ty wyprawiasz, draniu? – syknął Kurogane, wciąż trzymając jego rękę w żelaznym uścisku. Opuścił głowę, przykrywając twarz włosami, czując się słaby i niezdolny do podniesienia się. Wszystko stracone, już nigdy nie zobaczy brata, ale mimo to odczuwał jakiś dziwny spokój. Wszystko się wydało, nie musi już kłamać, ukrywać się, fałszywie uśmiechać… Reszta nie ma znaczenia.

-Zabij mnie – powiedział wolno, z trudem przypominając sobie słowa, jakby nie mówił przez wiele lat. – Chcę umrzeć.

-Co? – Kurogane nim potrząsnął, a w jego głosie słychać było gniew i jakiś rodzaj niepokoju.

-Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że jeśli będę chciał umrzeć, sam mnie zabijesz – mówienie tym razem poszło płynniej. Nie zmienił pozycji, uporczywie klęcząc, z uniesioną przez Kurogane ręką w górze, którą brunet zapomniał puścić. Patrzył w zawiłe wzory dywanu. – Wypełnij tą obietnicę. Błagam. – ostatnie słowo było ledwo słyszalne.

-Fay… - szepnęła Sakura, przysuwając się na skraj łóżka. Wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Wiedział, że nic nie rozumieli, więc pokazał im prawdę.

Zobaczyli wszystko, co sam widział, usłyszeli każde słowo i każdy jęk bólu, każdy szloch, jaki kiedykolwiek wydobył się z jego ust, poczuli każdą jego emocję. Jak w kalejdoskopie oglądali każdą chwilę z jego życia, a magia ukazywała przed nimi jego najskrytsze myśli i tajemnice. Nie było już sekretów, obnażył przed nimi swoją pokaleczoną duszę, psychikę, która już dawno została strzaskana na kawałki, wiedzieli już, kogo kochał, kogo nienawidził, widzieli śmierć jego brata i rozpaczliwie pragnienie odzyskania go, podporządkowanie się Reedowi i zostanie pionkiem, którego zadaniem była zdrada. Patrzyli na codzienne zmagania się z więziami, które stworzyły się wbrew jego woli, na rozdarcie wewnętrzne i odrazę do samego siebie, na wszystkie chwile, w których kłamał. Bardzo dokładnie zobaczyli też ten wieczór. Potem wszystko zgasło, magia się rozwiała, a on wciąż klęczał na wzorzystym dywanie, już z uwolnioną dłonią, czekając, aż silna ręka ukróci jego żywot. Cios nie padł. Uniósł lekko głowę. Księżniczka miała w oczach łzy, słone krople spływały po jej pobladłych policzkach. Pożałował, że to zrobił. Była zbyt dobra, zbyt delikatna, by oglądać coś takiego. Zsunęła się z pościeli i uklękła przy nim, ale nie ośmieliła się go dotknąć. Patrzyła na Kurogane.

-Księżniczko, wyjdź – powiedział poważnie i cicho wojownik.

-Nie rób mu krzywdy – wyszeptała dziewczyna, nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Proszę. On już wystarczająco… Przecież wi-widziałeś… - głos księżniczki załamał się.

-Wyjdź. – powtórzył Kurogane. Dziewczyna, wciąż roniąc łzy, wstała. Nie ośmieliła się sprzeciwić wojownikowi, którego oczy miotały gromy. Opuścił pokój. Zapadła cisza.

Najpierw ręka chwyciła go za włosy i uderzyła w twarz. Poddał się ciosowi, zamykając oczy. Czekał na następny, ale zamiast tego dłoń puściła jasne kosmyki i zsunęła się po włosach na ramiona. Ku jego zdumieniu, Kurogane ukląkł obok, przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w silnym uścisku.

-Ty draniu – mruknął Kurogane zupełnie nietypowym dla siebie tonem, opierając podbródek o jego głowę. – Ty cholerny draniu.

Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo szczęście wybuchło w jego sercu tak intensywnym płomieniem, że usta odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Bez słowa wtulił się w wojownika, mając niejasne wrażenie, że może warto było przez to wszystko przejść po to, by w końcu odnaleźć drugą połowę siebie. W końcu zrozumiał tajemnicę o wiele szlachetniejszą i wspanialszą już wszystkie jego sekrety. Miłość.


End file.
